Computer systems may include modules that couple to boards. These modules may provide additional functionality to the board (e.g., additional processing power, storage, graphic capabilities, etc) and may couple to one or more power feeds routed from power circuitry resident on the board. In some computer systems, modules may contain components that operate using finely regulated voltages at various given voltage or payload power levels. Finely regulated power levels may result in power levels that are controlled within relatively narrow ranges, e.g. 5.0 volts+/−0.5, 3.3 volts+/−0.1, 1.0 volts+/−0.05, etc.
In one example, a module such as a mezzanine card may be received and coupled to a board such as a carrier board. Typically, the carrier board may provide a power level to the mezzanine card at a power level that may fluctuate widely between given voltages. For example, a carrier board may be designed to operate in compliance with industry standards such as the PCI Industrial Computer Manufacturers Group (PICMG), Advanced Telecommunications Computing Architecture (ATCA) Base Specification, PICMG 3.0 Rev. 1.0, published Dec. 30, 2002, or later versions of the specification (“the ATCA specification”) and the Advanced Mezzanine Card (AMC) Specification, PICMG AMC.0, Revision 1.0, published Jan. 3, 2005, or later versions of the specification (“the AMC.0 specification). The ATCA/AMC.0 compliant carrier board may receive and couple to AMC.0 compliant mezzanine cards and thus is required to provide only one payload power level. This payload power level is permitted to fluctuate between 10 volts direct current (VDC) and 14 VDC. Additionally, the ATCA/AMC.0 carrier board may also provide a low or minimal power level for management power that is likely not sufficient to provide payload power to a typical AMC.0 mezzanine card or components resident on the mezzanine card.